Trust Me You Won't Regret It
by Kalemeniki
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been together for six years, Kurt really wants to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower with his boyfriend. Blaine is terrified of heights and can't work out why it's so important anyway. Kurt has somthing impotant to ask.


**Author's Note: Just a crazy one-shot, I went to Paris and on the way back me and my beta Eli were talking about Klaine so this came about! Klaine have been together for six years, now they are on a little trip to Paris. Kurt wants to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower but Blaine is sacred of heights and doesn't understand why Kurt is so desperate to get to the top anyway. He is definitely in for a surprise. Very fluffy! **

**Don't worry I'm still continuing with my multi-chap fic just **_**had **_**to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (though I think most of you probably already knew that)**

**Trust Me You Won't Regret It**

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're at the Eiffel Tower! I've dreamed about being here since I was three, I always woke up just before I got to the top! Can we go up, Blaine? Please!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice turning pleading towards the end. Kurt didn't wait for a response from Blaine; instead he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him towards the queue.

"Kurt, I'm not sure about this. You go up, I'll watch you!" Blaine encouraged.

"Blaine, please! In all my dreams I had someone with me. It just won't be the same if I'm all by myself! Trust me, Blaine, you won't regret it," Kurt met Blaine's gaze with his own blue-green-grey eyes.

"Dam those adorable eyes! Fine, I'll go up with you, but on condition," Blaine relented; he couldn't resist Kurt's puppy dog eyes.

Kurt grinned and jumped up and down in excitement, "Anything, Blaine! I love you!" he pulled Blaine into a quick but fierce hug.

"Could you… hold my hand? Please, just hold my hand when we go up. Would you do that, Kurt?" Blaine turned his hazel eyes on Kurt's ocean ones.

"Of course, Blaine; I'd hold on to your hand constantly if I could!" Kurt said as he slipped his hand into Blaine's soft palm. The feeling of Kurt's hand in his own calmed Blaine slightly because he knew that whatever happened Kurt would be there.

Kurt used then used the hand-holding to his advantage by dragging Blaine over the rest of the way to the queue for tickets. Kurt was feeling just a little nervous too but it wasn't for fear of heights; he was just concerned for how Blaine would be when they got to the top. He hoped his plan would work. He hoped with all his heart.

Though the queue seemed long it moved quite quickly. While they were queuing Blaine held onto Kurt tightly. He rested his head of Kurt's shoulder and breathed in the familiar smell of Kurt. Blaine loved the way Kurt always smells. It might seem slightly creepy to some but to Blaine Kurt smelled like home, sunshine and happiness. Blaine thought that he'd love to make a perfume of Kurt's scent but somehow he doubted you could bottle up the way Kurt smells. Kurt was too amazing to fit in a bottle!

Kurt bought the tickets despite Blaine's protests. In the end Kurt silenced him by explaining that, since he clearly didn't want to go up and it was only for Kurt's benefit, it was only fair that Kurt paid for the tickets. Blaine decided there was little point arguing so instead resolves to treat Kurt to dinner afterwards… that was if he didn't feel too dizzy!

* * *

><p>They walked hand in hand over to the glass lift that would take them up two floors. Blaine eyed in suspiciously; concerned about lose screws and missing walls. Kurt, upon seeing what Blaine was doing, dragged him into the compartment. "Blaine; look at me," Kurt said firmly, grabbing Blaine's face between his hands. Blaine obeyed, looking right into Kurt's eyes, "We are going to be <em>fine. <em>Ok? These things are checked religiously nothing is going to happen. We'll be fine," Kurt said firmly.

"But suppose something does happen…" Blaine began but he was soon interrupted by Kurt.

"Nothing is going to happen. If… by some twisted miracle… something does happen… then I'll hold you on the way down because I don't know about you but I can't think of a better way to go than in your arms," Kurt was whispering now. He didn't want to attract too much attention to himself and Blaine. "But that's irrelevant because nothing is going to happen. We are going to grow to a very old age together and maybe adopt a fish or two on the way. You understand, Blaine, nothing is going to happen."

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and kissed his temple, it drew attention from some of the fellow passengers; a few sent disgusted glance their way but for most there were just a few coos. "I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too," Kurt murmured back, returning the hug.

The lift started moving and Blaine held on even tighter, nearly crushing Kurt in the process. "I'm scared," he whispered. Kurt held him tightly back. He rubbed circles into Blaine's back in an effort to calm his boyfriend.

Blaine had his eyes shut tight; not daring to look anywhere outside because he knew seeing the sky rolling past would send him over the edge. Instead he concentrated on Kurt. He concentrated on the slow rise and fall of Kurt's chest as his boyfriend breathed. He could feel Kurt's steady heart beat in huge contrast to his own erratic one. He could feel Kurt's breath on his ear; it felt good.

Kurt could feel Blaine's fast heartbeat. He hoped this would pay off, he dreaded to think what the journey down would be like if it didn't. Kurt wondered if he'd been too romantic about this. He should really have just asked at a restaurant or even just in their flat Blaine wouldn't have mind. Well, it was too late to reconsider now. He would just have to do it and hope it all worked out.

The lift slowed to a stop and they got out on the second stop of the Eiffel Tower. They were already pretty high but Kurt really wanted to get to the top. After all, since they'd come this far, it seemed silly not to go to the top.

Slowly the two men exited the lift. It was quite an awkward manoeuvre for Kurt as Blaine refused to let go of him so he had to slowly drag his boyfriend through the doors; again, gaining a few raised eyebrows in the process.

"Come on, Blaine! Look where we are!" Kurt smiled while trying to free at least one of his arms from Blaine's tight grasp.

"I don't want to. If I look I'm scared I'll puke. Then I'd ruin your jumper," Blaine muttered. Kurt decided not to pursue the matter after the threat against his jumper (it was an old Alexander McQueen original and worth a fortune!). So instead he took Blaine over to one of the benches.

At first Blaine sat on Kurt's lap, but after much encouragement Blaine sat next to Kurt; with both of their thighs and knees touching each other. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's should while his boyfriend murmured sweet nothings to him by way of reassurance.

After half an hour Kurt noticed that the city was now almost completely dark with all the lights on. It was so beautiful. "Look at the light's Blaine. Doesn't it all look beautiful to you?" Kurt whispered.

"It looks ok. But beautiful is always an exaggeration when I'm with you," Blaine gave Kurt a small smile.

Kurt giggled, "Aw Blaine, you hopeless romantic!"

"What? I took what you said to heart. Remember when we were practicing your sexy faces and you said you like romance. I remember because ever since I've always tried to be as romantic as possible, even if most of the time it just comes out as cheesy!" Blaine grinned.

"Don't even mention those sexy faces again! I was trying to look hot and you said it looked like I had gas pains! I still haven't quite managed to live it down!" Kurt lamented, but Blaine could tell he wasn't too offended.

"That's because you're sexy all the time. When you're not even trying! You always look amazing! Not just sexy more like supermegafoxyawesomehot! But you're beautiful at the same time; there are not a lot of people that can do that. In fact I think you're the only one!" Blaine cuddled Kurt close once more.

Kurt blushed, "Come on we can't stay here all night! We need to get to the top!"

Blaine shivered slightly and held on a bit tighter to Kurt, "I'm not sure. Here's pretty high; why not just go back down now?" Blaine stuttered.

"Blaine Anderson I never had you down for a quitter!" Kurt giggled, then in a softer tone, "come on, I promise we'll be fine. Trust me. You won't regret it once we get there."

They queued up once more to get tickets to the top, again, Kurt insisted on paying. This time Blaine was even more anxious. He held onto Kurt as if his boyfriend were his life line. Once in the lift he started to whimper a little.

"Don't cry Blaine you'll get my jumper all snotty and disgusting," Kurt moaned, but, on the contrary to his words, he pulled Blaine even closer and stroked his boyfriend's perfect curls.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Do you really think we'll get fish, I've always been more of a cat person?" Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's optimism. He loved how Blaine could always be witty no matter what the situation.

"Blaine, we can get rabbits for all I care as long as I'm with you!" Kurt giggled.

"What about children?" Kurt stopped in mid-breath. It was the first time Blaine had ever hinted at commitment or children. Kurt tried not to get his hopes up from it. After all Blaine is currently terrified of falling to his death any second. It would be silly to take anything he said now seriously. Right? Right.

However, Kurt needed to respond, "I'm sure we could think about those too!"

There was a pause in which nothing was really said the lift continued upwards. There was a slight jolt in which Blaine held Kurt so tightly he seemed to squeeze all the air out of his boyfriend.

"Blaine… can't … breathe…" Kurt whispered.

"Oh! Sorry, it was just the jolt scared me!" Blaine relinquished a little of his grip on Kurt but continued to hold Kurt in a way that was almost certainly causing concern for both men's health: Blaine mentally and Kurt physically.

Finally the lift came to stop, much to the relief of both men. Everyone filed out and Kurt near carried Blaine out of the lift then dragged his boyfriend to see the lights.

"Look at the lights, Blaine! It's so romantic!" Kurt pointed out the lights. Blaine slowly opened his eyes. He looked down to where his boyfriend was pointing. It took his breath away and for the first time he was glad Kurt had dragged him up here. He would not have wanted to miss this. Suddenly Blaine felt Kurt's hand leave his own.

_It's now or never _Kurt thought to himself as he let go of Blaine's hand. He reached in his pocket for the small box he needed. Slowly he got down onto one knee.

Blaine was still mesmerised by the lights. He looked so beautiful against the dark yet fluorescent background. It reminded Kurt why he was doing this. It gave him the courage he needed. Blaine had always been Kurt's source of courage. He could do this.

"Blaine," Kurt called gently, getting his boyfriend's attention. Blaine turned and Kurt saw his eyes widen as he took in Kurt's new position.

"Kur…"

"Don't interrupt. I have something important I want to ask you. I have wanted to ask you for a long time. I guess ever since we first met I knew you meant a lot to me. You were there for me when nobody else was. You noticed I was hurting when not even my own family could. I guess you could say you were my knight in shining armour. Soon I noticed that I wanted you to be more than my mentor. I wanted to hold your hand and kiss you every day. I wanted hug you when you were sad without being worried that I was overstepping the mark. The day you kissed me was the happiest day of my life. You made me feel wanted when I used to feel as though I'd never find someone. I was in a dark place and you turned on the light. Every time I've kissed you since I still feel the same. I feel as though I could burst with the love that you fill me with. When you're with me I feel whole. We've been through so much since; it hasn't always been easy but we've always come out stronger because nobody can touch what we have. I've always felt that what we have is special and I know it is. You mean everything to me, Blaine.

"But now I think we can be more. I want to never have to let you go. I want to announce to the world that I love you; because I do love you, Blaine, more than anything else. I meant what I said earlier. I would happily die today so long as it was in your arms because I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you. I want us to one day buy our own apartment or house or even cottage as long as I share it with you, no more renting, one where we can paint it in all sorts of colours and I'll try to make sure it all looks fabulous but somehow it'll turn into a paint fight but it will be ok because we can finish painting it anytime because we would have all the time in the world.

"I want to adopt a load of pets with you maybe even a child that we can care for together. Then every evening I want to sleep next to you. I want to make love to you knowing that we are couple for life. I want to wake up to you every morning and eat my breakfast with you, and make you breakfast in bed on your birthday. You'd insist that we share it because you're generous like that. We'd probably ruin the sheets but it wouldn't matter because we could just wash them or get new ones. I want us to have those little tiffs like all couples but they would never last long because we both love each other too much to ever stay mad, so we'd just hug each other; we wouldn't even have to apologise because it's not the why that would ever matter, only that we need to make up.

"I want us to grow old and grey together. Do all those silly clichés like sitting in rocking chairs on our front porch maybe even have a few grandchildren. We'd still love each other, even then because the way I feel about you will never change however many years we spend together I will still want more. You make me feel so light, so free and I want to be with you forever. We were each other's first and I want to be your one and only, like you will be mine. Blaine, I love you and I always have and I always will. Will you make me the happiest man alive or dead? Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

Kurt didn't know where this long speech had come from. He had planned a pretty simple proposal, he wondered to himself if he'd rambled too much. There were tears in his eyes and Blaine's. Kurt then remembered the ring and quickly opened the box for Blaine to see the simple band he'd got his boyfriend. There were no jewels on it, just an engraving on the inside: _My Teenage Dream. _It was cheesy and Kurt knew this but he also knew Blaine and he knew that Blaine liked a little cheesy romance every now and then.

Kurt looked up at Blaine: his boyfriend's expression was of pure shock. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes filled with tears. Kurt started to worry, what if Blaine said no. He would feel such a fool or worse what if Blaine wanted to break up with him over it. Kurt didn't think he would be able to take that.

Blaine could picture everything Kurt had said because he'd been thinking it himself for so long. Here was Kurt, the man he loved and treasure above all else telling him everything he'd ever wanted to hear. He realised why Kurt had been so desperate to get to the top of the Eiffel Tower; he'd wanted to make it special for Blaine. Then it really clicked: Kurt, his Kurt, beautiful Kurt was asking him to marry him… and all he was currently doing was standing there like a fish out of water.

"Kurt… God… I" Blaine stumbled over his words.

"Blaine… I …. I'm sorry…" Kurt misinterpreted Blaine's pause, he was about to get up when Blaine kneeled down and grabbed him by the waist. Blaine then pulled the two of them up. He cradled Kurt's face in his hands as though it was made of the most delicate of china. He pulled Kurt in. Blaine kissed Kurt with such tenderness yet somehow it was still passionate. Without thinking Kurt's hands found Blaine's waist while still somehow managing to hold onto the ring. They were completely oblivious to round of applause around them, they were even a few wolf whistles. They were even more oblivious to a couple of hateful comments thrown their way: the perpetrators of which were given the most hateful glares imaginable. They only felt each other. Kurt was lost in Blaine's lips, the question of marriage all but forgotten.

After a while Blaine slowly pulled away smiling in a nervous way. "Now about that question…" Blaine began.

"Don't worry about it, we don't have to if you don't to," Kurt hurriedly tied to cover his disappointment at the loss of Blaine's lips and being rejected.

"Kurt, of course I'll marry you! I love you!" Blaine's laughed.

Blaine was about to say more but he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. He hugged Kurt back just as fiercely. Now Blaine would never have to let go.

Kurt pulled away and re-opened the little ring box. He carefully took out the silver band and held Blaine's left hand. He slid the ring carefully onto Blaine's ring finger. It was a perfect fit. "You had me at Teenage Dream," Kurt whispered with a blissful smile. There was another round of cheers around them.

* * *

><p>They walked away from the edge hand in hand. Some of the people who had been watching came up to them to congratulate them. Kurt and Blaine graciously accepted their greetings though really they only had eyes for each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't scared on the way down. He held onto Kurt tightly; not because he needed to but because he could and he wanted to. He would never be scared of heights again because Kurt was always there to hold his hand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow! That came out fluffy! I think I need to go puke a few rainbows now!<strong>


End file.
